Destino Carmesí
by Miyuki Kuran Taisho Kirryu
Summary: Nacer siendo el, tal vez, mas poderoso ser en la tierra tiene como consecuencias el no poder confiar en nadie del mundo, no debes quedarte con el porque arriesgas su vida, debes quedarte solo para poder vivir. La Academia Cross tendrá como nuevo reto el sobrevivir a la venganza de un ser sediento de poder y el proteger a la nueva persona que formara parte de sus vidas...No es Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola!...Etto el que este leyendo esto n_nU.**_

_**Bien, el primer fanfic que quise presentar es el de mi anime favorito de Vampiros, así es, Vampire Knight.**_

_**Les pido su opinión con un review.**_

_**Los personajes de Vampire Knight le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino yo solo los tome prestados para mis historias.**_

…_**DESTINO CARMESÍ…**_

Nací en un mundo de oscuridad, rodeada de seres inmortales, monstruos disfrazados de humanos bebedores de sangre, o actualmente llamados…

**Vampiros**

Fue el 25 de Abril de 16583 (a.C)* cuando abrí mis ojos adaptados a la oscuridad por primera vez.

En esos años la sociedad era regida conforme tu Clan y casta, mientras más conocido era tu Clan, Puro y más poder ejercías ante los demás tenías el respeto y lealtad de los Vampiros.

Pero no todos cumplían esa regla de someterse ante ellos.

Yo fui la hija del Clan Rosenzweig y Dopheyron, padre Darcy Akamaru Rosenzweig y madre Eliza Narumi Dopheyron, los Clanes más puros y poderosos pues el Dopheyron venia de una cadena de sangre sin una mancha y el Rosenzweig contenía la única línea de sangre directa con el primer Vampiro que existió.

Mi nombre Kirey Darcy Rosenzweig Dopheyron.

Nuestras familias eran por una parte japonesas y por la otra europea por lo que tenían el más grande dominio de todos los Clanes y al juntarse todo comenzó a empeorar.

Había muchos seres que deseaban la sangre de las familias cuando estaban separadas, ya que con solo una gota su poder aumentaba considerablemente, pero al revelar que se unirían toda una revolución inicio.

Cuando nació la tan anhelada heredera de aquella sangre comenzaron los ataques hacia las familias.

Antes habían sido atacados pero en estas ocasiones había mucho más empeño en saber la ubicación de los herederos y su hija incluso dejaban a las victimas sin intentar robar su sangre.

Darcy y Eliza, por proteger a su hija y familias, cortaron totalmente la comunicación con todos desapareciendo solo con las personas de mayor confianza.

De eso lo único que recuerdo fue que vivíamos en una casa colorida rodeada de campo y después un espeso bosque, mi tía Georgina fue la única que nos acompañó de parte familiar y 8 sirvientes de total confianza de mis padres, crecí totalmente ingenua de lo que había fuera de esos bosques.

Vivía en una burbuja donde nadie se atrevería a romperla, había veces en que mis padres parecían preocupados más nunca les puse verdadera atención hasta que una carta llegó alterándolos tanto como a mi tía que se despidieron de mí y se fueron.

Los sirvientes igual de alterados no prestaron la debida atención y a mi edad comprendía muy bien las cosas, me escabullí a la habitación de mis padres y rebusque en sus cosas, por un principio pensé que no serviría, pero con mi agudeza divise en el suelo una tabla floja que para ese piso tan elegante y bien puesto no tendría que ser; con ayuda de mis poderes la levante y saque unas carpetas.

Abrí la primera y contenía información sobre mi familia que nunca me habían contado, con mi cualidad de memorizar perfectamente guarde cada documento en mi memoria, la segunda contenía información sobre una…traición…una secta que se formaba en busca de algo llamado "La Sangre Real".

La tercera eran puras cartas desde hace 18 años en adelante…lo que era…mi edad en años humanos…Gracias a que tenía una tipo memoria fotográfica las guarde en mí ya después las analizaría y volví a acomodar todo.

Para cuando termine una sirvienta entro buscándome y me sacó diciendo que fuéramos a jugar pero dije que tenía ganas de tocar mejor y ella me dejo para prepararme la merienda.

Toque y repase cada carta he información, entrando en un completo transe que por fuera pareciera que tocaba tranquila.

Pero tanta información me impacto que destruí el piano por la impresión.

Entonces mis padres llegaron y un aura de maldad tras ellos camino a donde iniciaba mi infierno.

Cuando llegaron vieron mi desastre y corrieron hacía mi checando que no estuviera herida, hablaron de cosas que mi mente no recuerda, el resto fue que los criados huían y mis padres me abrazaban tanto que casi llore pero en todo lo que había vivido nunca lo había hecho por lo que disfrute cada instante.

De pronto una explosión en todas las ventanas nos atrajo del poder oscuro que se cernía afuera.

Ellos me dejaron con el único sirviente realmente fiel y salieron a luchar.

Podía ver desde mi punto escondido de la ventana, un hombre alto y fornido de pelo largo lacio con unas capas en la cabeza rizadas rojo oscuro con ojos azul-grisáceo y detrás de él un ejército de Vampiros tanto nobles como nivel-E .

Nunca vi a mis padres tan fríos y calculadores, nunca los vi matar a alguien, era extraordinario y a la vez terrorífico, pero aunque sabía que ese tipo traía algo extraño, no pude adivinar que crearía un arma únicamente para matarlos y cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde…solo pude mirar cómo eran atravesados por esas armas…

Supe que era el fin, pero ellos dieron un último ataque que juntos desaparecieron a todos incluido al líder, corrí hacía ellos pero era tarde lo último que recuerdo de esa noche…fueron sus sonrisas…y una luz que me alumbro para luego poner todo oscuro.

Al despertar iba a un lugar totalmente lejano a donde viví con mis padres.

_Mis sentidos eran torpes y débiles, ya no podía sentir todo a mí alrededor solo algunas cosas demasiado obvias, el lugar era una tipo iglesia pero también como una vivienda, la casa era acogedora y sencilla el amigo de mis padres toco y una mujer salió metiéndonos rápido y revisando que no hubiera nadie más._

_Al entrar a la sala mi tía Georgina me acogió en sus brazos, el resto fue sobre la plática de lo ocurrido pero mi mente solo estaba tratando de recordar pero era inútil, me sentía…humana…, y me dormí tratando de que fuera un sueño._

**Termine!...**

**Este es el primer capítulo de esta serie.**

**Lo he corregido pues tuve que hacer que Darcy fuera más antigua así que calculo más o menos eso.**

**Como mencionaba no conozco la marcación de años en Japón pero usare a.C para poder hacer el finc.**

**Y volvì para continuar por mientras corregiré eso ahora son como 20000 años jeje.**

_Atte: Miyuki…__^w^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**Sé que dije que sería un ZeroxOC pero releyendo la historia que aún no acabo también podría quedar como KanamexOC por lo que me dejare llevar y podrán ustedes comentar como les gustaría más-**

**¿?: Ya cállate y presenta el capítulo.**

**Miyuki: Estoy explicando, porque me callas Zero-baka?**

**Zero: Kaname.**

**Kaname: Miyuki.**

**Miyuki: Hai.**

**Espero que les agrade este capítulo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Matsuri Hino.**

_**(Miyuki se va deprimida…Todos la ven con una gota en sus cabezas y caen al suelo)**_

**PRESENTA EL CAPITULO BIEN!**

**Bien terminando rápido…**

**Aquí conmigo desde ahora y en todos los fics de todos los animes que haga saldrán los personajes pues por cuestiones que explicare al final están vivos y presentes.**

**Ahora si agradezco a **_** .**_**37, cambiara un poco pero Zero saldrá pronto y los dejo con el siguiente.**

**Nos vemos al terminar.**

* * *

…**DESTINO CARMESÍ…**

Cuando desperté acepte 3 cosas:

Nada iba a ser como antes…

Ya no era Vampiro…

Y…

Nunca vería a mis padres de nuevo.

Mi tía Georgina estaba a mi lado tomando mi mano tratando de apoyarme, pero aunque lo agradecí solo quise que me dejaran sola, mi vestido azul pálido manchado de la sangre de mis padres ya no estaba y en cambio traía un vestido amarillo claro con flores verdes.

Apreté su mano y se despertó mirándome con sus ojos verdes aunque pude ver algo de sorpresa en su rostro me sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede Princesa?-

-Tengo hambre-

Se levantó y estiro para luego levantarme llevándome en sus brazos hacía el piso de abajo, en la cocina pude ver a Silver, el sirviente y amigo de mis padres, 2 personas que no conocía cocinando y una caja.

-Naomi-san, dice que tiene hambre-

-Oh, ya despertó, tranquila preciosa ya casi termino el desayuno-

Me sentó en una silla en la mesa y solo mire el extraño grabado en esa caja.

-Kirey-sama, ¿sucede algo?-

-Silver, es Darcy-

-Pero…-

-Silver, por favor-

-¿Sucede algo?, Darcy-sama-

-Solo admiraba el tallado-

Pude ver cuando mi tía me miraba triste, pero al menos tenía mi nombre para recordarlos y no aceptaría ningún otro, un plato con curry se cruzó en mi mirada.

-Ten linda, come-

-Itadakimasu-

Y comencé a comer degustando como nunca antes esta comida, vagamente recordaba cuando mi madre me dijo que si fuera humana me gustaría y aunque estaba segura que nunca sería así ella tuvo razón como siempre, tenía mucha hambre por lo que me dieron otro plato y un poco de arroz.

La mujer se sentó y comió conmigo junto con su esposo, veía a mi Tía pasear un poco intranquila y a Silver perdido en el paisaje.

Algo pasaba pero aún tenían que responderme algo más importante. Acabe y agradecí para que después de que me retiraran los platos me acercaran la caja.

-Pequeña, sabemos que puedes comprender muy bien la situación, tus padres siempre te protegieron y quisieron lo mejor para ti, ahora eres humana y aunque no habrá tanto peligro debemos cuidarte-Hablo mi Tía.

-Darcy-sama, todos piensan que has muerto pero no podemos confiarnos, no siempre podremos estar contigo por eso esto te protegerá-

Tomé la caja y la abrí, pero dentro solo había un huevo grande de colores.

-Es un Malium, un ser que cambia de forma en cualquier cosa que su amo deseé-Me explico Silver.

-Nació el mismo día que tú, tus padres te lo iban a regalar, te pertenece y siempre lo hará-

-Gracias…Pero saben que me deben una explicación-Todos se tensaron pero las palabras habían sido dichas.

-Pequeña…-

-No, no soy una niña pequeña aunque lo aparente, comprendo que mis padres me ocultaban de algo y quiero saber de qué y porque-

Todos guardaron silencio mirándose entre sí.

-Quiero saber, porque murieron, es lo mínimo que me deben-

Mi tía Georgiana se recargo en la pared y mirando a la nada hablo.

-De tu antigua raza-

-¿Cómo?-

-Usted tiene las 2 sangres más poderosas que han existido en su interior, con una sola gota un vampiro podría ser invencible-Silver me dijo lo que ya estaba sospechando cuando leí esas carpetas aunque no recuerdo nada.

-Cuando naciste, los vampiros comenzaron a confabular y atacar a las familias en tu búsqueda, tus padres desaparecieron para protegerlos y protegerte a ti principalmente…pero los traicionaron-Mi tía parecía tan desolada y enojada que casi parecía querer destruir la pared con sus ojos.

-El culpable murió por la mano de quien te buscaba, ese ser...Taro Inoue…era el líder de la milicia que buscaba tu sangre, fue capaz de pactar con las brujas exiliadas para crear un arma contra tus padres-

-Tus padres lo mataron pero ese maldito ya había acabado con las familias de tus padres solo quedábamos nosotros 4 pero yo tengo sangre débil y no me comparaba con el poder de tus padres, el cual estaba sellado para no llamar la atención, yo no soy heredera a esa sangre tan especial por eso tu padre me ordeno esconderme para protegerte-Por eso mis padres estaban tan asustados, mi tía sonreía con tristeza tal vez pensando que pudo haberlos ayudado.

-Estaban débiles por el sello así que solo pudieron entregar su vida para poder proteger y ver una última vez a lo que más amaban en este mundo-Eso lo dijo la Señora sonriéndome.

-Darcy, dieron todo por ti y su único deseo siempre fue que vivieras libre sin esas cadenas por tu sangre, ahora lo eres-Apoyo su esposo.

-¿Ya no queda nadie de las Familias de Dopheyron y Rosenzweig?, solo mi tía-

-Así es, viviremos aquí lejos de toda esa Guerra-

-¿Seré humana siempre?-

-Si hermosa, nunca más volverás a la oscuridad-

De verdad creí en eso…

Paso el tiempo y el huevo se abrió cuando cumplí 8. Salió una Gatita de pelaje color Beige esponjoso y ojos uno verde y el otro dorado. La llamé Haruna y me divertí mucho entrenándola pues al poder adoptar cualquier forma asustaba a todos con sus entrenamientos.

Silver y mi tía Georgiana me ayudaron a entrenarla y le enseñaron un poco de lucha básica pero ella lo mejoro logrando ser una gran guerrera, destruyo uno o 2 vampiros nivel-E que se aparecieron por casualidad, era mi mejor amiga. Los señores llamados Naomi y Hayato tuvieron una hija cuando tuve 9 años llamada Diane y era una curiosa y risueña niña molesta. Haruna jugaba mucho con ella para que dejara en paz mi cabello pues le llamaba mucho la atención.

Viví feliz y libre, crecí sin miedo, sin cadenas.

Pero mi destino no acepto mi libertad y regreso atándome de nuevo.

Cumplía 20 en 1 semana y comenzaron esos sueños que antes nunca pude descifrar por lo borrosos que eran pero con cada uno se iban aclarando más y más.

-Nee Haru, ¿Cuál crees que sea la razón de que mis recuerdos estén volviendo?-

La Gata en mis brazos maulló moviendo su cabeza negativamente.

-¿Crees que será porque algo malo vaya a pasar?-

La gata se transformó en un mono que comenzó a jalar mis cachetes.

-¡I-itai, Haruna Itai!...Moo ya se, ya sé, no debo preocuparme por eso-

La mona se transformó en una mariposa y revoloteo a mi alrededor.

-Ah…-Mire el cielo suspirando-Que solo sean recuerdos y que nada malo pasé-

-¡Darcy-chan!-

Volteé y vi a una niña de pelo café y ojos miel correr hacía mi feliz con su vestido lila.

-¿Qué sucede Diane?-

-Georgiana-chan dice que vayas a comer porque pronto irán al pueblo-

-Oh lo había olvidado…-Acaricie su cabeza y le sonreí-Gracias por decírmelo Diane, ahora vamos-

-Hai-

Y tomo mi mano comenzando a correr, Haru se convirtió en un perro y nos siguió, reía por su infantilidad pero no pude evitar sentir que alguien me observaba más Haru se hubiera dado cuenta así que lo olvide.

Comimos riéndonos de una de las historias que Diane nos contaba sobre lo que hacía cuando iba a jugar con los niños. Mi tía y yo nos fuimos a hacer las compras pero era imposible no notar como miraba alrededor como buscando si alguien nos veía, eso me intrigo y cuando íbamos de regreso le pregunte.

-¿Sucede algo tía?, parece que buscas si alguien nos vigila-

-Eh, no no tranquila Darcy es solo que las noticias sobre la Guerra que se extiende a Europa me tiene nerviosa-

-¿Se está extendiendo?-

-Sí, América esta casi perdida y Oceanía junto con otros pequeños países del mar están perdidos Europa está siendo invadido, parece que Japón es el único lugar seguro-

-Ahí viven la mayoría de los Pura Sangre y Guerreros es natural que este en mejores condiciones-

Decidí creerle y caminamos en silencio.

Desde que mi Familia se extinguió la Guerra se intensifico pero los Clanes de Pura Sangres como Touma, Hiou, Shirabuki, Ori, Hanadagi, Shotou y principalmente Kuran han tomado el mando tratando de detenerlos.

Los Kuran eran personas confiables y tenían ideales pacifistas ellos se encargarían de reestablecer la sociedad.

La semana transcurrió rápido y con ella los sueños se transformaron en pesadillas.

Ahora en cada sueño esa figura del ser que asesino a mis padres aparecía riendo transformando mis recuerdos en espantosas escenas sangrientas cada uno de esos preciados momentos eran manchados por su presencia. Quise decirles explicarles pero no tenía el valor, creía que si no lo comentaba se esfumaría y volvería todo a la normalidad, ese fue el peor error.

Ese día todo estaba mal, me festejaron y me iluminaron con sus obsequios y casi la mayor parte del día me relajaron pero esa nube negra en nuestras auras no desaparecía trayendo el peor presentimiento, no quise despedirme cuando nos fuimos a dormir temiendo en mi interior que algo se estaba rompiendo.

Ese último sueño como humana pude ver a mis padres abrazándome…

"_-Lo sentimos Princesa, no pudimos alejarte de este destino…No pudimos protegerte de ese mal que ahora viene por ti y no podremos ayudarte-me hablo mi padre._

_-No logramos cumplir nuestra promesa…huye Kirey no dejes que te atrape…perdónanos por dejarte sola-Me dijo mi madre, pude ver una solitaria lagrima correr por primera vez._

_-Sayonara Kirey, Recuerda que te amaremos más de lo que podrás saber-Sus voces juntas y su abrazo cálido fue lo último bueno que sentí._

_Entonces algo viscoso cayó sobre mí y al abrir mis ojos los cuerpos de mis padres estaban siendo atravesados por una espada y desangrándose, mi corazón se detuvo y quise gritar pero entonces esa oscura figura me alzo y pude ver en esos ojos grisáceos fríos y calculadores deseo por mi sangre su, rostro se acercó susurrando con voz profunda._

_-Serás mía, tu sangre, tu poder, tu cuerpo incluso tu alma Ōjo-sama*, no, Joō-sama* serán míos…no importa cuánto te escondas o huyas…Te Encontrare…es hora de despertar Kirey-"_

Una presión enorme me despertó, una sensación de calor tan intensa que era como estar en el sol durante horas, mis sentidos se nublaron totalmente solo pude sentir una esencia como a menta, bosque y…a fresas amargas.

Todo se detuvo…sentí mi cuerpo romperse y volverse a regenerar…para después expulsar todo y la nube que cubría mis recuerdos esparcirse y mis sentidos captar cada sonido y olor, esa sensación de poder volvía.

Entonces la sed intensa me hiso abrir mis ojos…

Ojos que se acostumbrados a la Oscuridad del mundo…

Mi puerta se abrió fuertemente y entraron todos congelándose en la puerta por la imagen tal vez que representaba en ese momento.

-Darcy…¿Cómo-

-No puede ser…es sello se rompió-

-Pero-

Me levante y me acerque al espejo, en esa oscuridad mis ojos carmesí brillaban, mis colmillos sobresalían de mis labios.

Volví a ser un Vampiro Sangre Pura.

-Esto no debería ser posible-

-Cariño debemos-

En ese momento las presencias de nivel-E inundaron mis sentidos y me tense en seguida junto con Haruna que se transformó en una pantera enorme.

-¡Tenemos que irnos, bajen ahora!-

Les grite y corrieron hacia abajo Haruna los siguió y yo revise una última vez mi cuarto para después seguirlos. Expandí mis sentidos buscando una salida pero estábamos rodeados tendría que abrir un camino.

-Haru mata a los que puedas y abre un camino yo te cubro-

Asintió y en cuanto el primero atravesó rompiendo la puerta se lanzó y yo con ayuda de mis poderes que estaban un poco bajos termine con los demás.

-No se muevan hasta que yo les diga-Les dije a mi familia para después salir y apoyarla destruyendo también a cualquiera que se acercara a la casa.

Recordaba vagamente movimientos y poderes que tendría que tener poniéndolos en práctica con la telequinesis y con armas creadas de mi sangre junto con el poder que mi rango me da sobre ellos.

Íbamos bien abriendo paso pero 3 se lanzaron contra Haruna derribándola y otros se iban a lanzar contra ella por lo que me concentre en apoyarla y olvide la casa un segundo lo que ellos aprovecharon y se metieron.

Ataque con unos látigos hechos de sangre y unas dagas para cuando termine corrí a la casa destruyendo a los que se querían meter, cruce el umbral y un grito lleno mis oídos.

Vi como el cuerpo transformándose en cristal de mi tía caía y ella me observaba desmaterializándose por completo.

Mi corazón crujió y pude sentir todo en rojo, el deseo de matar se acrecentó tanto que mi energía se calibro al tope, todos esos asquerosos monstruos se asustaron y quisieron huir pero mi energía los aplasto. Quería verlos muertos ver el dolor en sus rostros.

-Haruna, llévatelos a un lugar seguro y búscame-Ordene entre dientes apenas conteniéndome sabiendo que mataría a cualquier cosa que estuviera presenté.

Ella entro y se los llevo transformada en un águila grande. En cuanto se alejaron deje fluir mi poder tirándolos.

-Cometieron el error de haber tocado a alguien de mi familia…mueran-

Y con la presión hice explotar cada órgano dentro de ellos dejando al final el corazón haciéndolos que sufrieran terriblemente para después devastar todo un radio de 4 metros.

Cuando termine caí de rodillas devastada, furiosa y con mucha sed. Ahora todo lo que tenía estaba perdido. Me levante casi sin fuerza y corrí en la dirección que fuera debía huir de ese punto, me había dejado llevar y por consecuencia ese despliegue de poder atraería demasiada atención.

Corrí y corrí sintiendo en cada paso una pérdida de lo que alguna vez fue luz, sentí que pasaron horas pero apenas y me daba cuanta lo que pasaba a mi alrededor comencé a reconocer parte del bosque llegando a esa casa que me vio crecer y vio a mis padres morir.

Camine admirando esa construcción ligeramente destruida y deteriorada. Recorrí el camino por los arbustos muertos que mi madre cuidaba, por esa puerta un poco destrozada entre y me derrumbe soltando las lágrimas en silencio que tanto deseaban salir.

Llore por unos minutos hasta que Haruna llego y sentí abrazarme con su forma de Osa.

-Llegue a la casa que nunca pensé volvería a pisar-Dije con Ironía.

Entonces la sed me ataco así que me levante y camine a la sala buscando un cuadro de flores rojas, estaba muy deteriorado pero al tocarlo se regenero y abrió la puerta, entre tambaleándome por la sed hasta abajo llegando al cuarto donde se almacenaba la sangre que con ayuda del poder que mis padres dieron se conservaba tome las botellas y bebí hasta el fondo, seguí y seguí hasta que perdí la cuenta en la décima tercera botella, mi sed aminoro y en la última me recargue en la pared deslizándome hasta el suelo y lance la botella vacía contra la pared dañándome con los vidrios que volaron. Había asesinado y ahora demostraba mi naturaleza real…

-Un monstruo bebedor de sangre disfrazado de humano-

Mis heridas se regeneraron y sentí a Haruna lamberme la mejilla en su forma de perro.

-Tranquila, esto es lo que soy, condenada-

Me levante y la cargue transformada en la Gata saliendo de ahí, recorrí la sala y el comedor deteniéndome en el espejo donde vi mi rostro y un poco de mi pijama cubierto de sangre con un ligero tono carmesí en mis ojos, subí entrando a la habitación que era de mis padres dejando a Haruna en la cama y entre en el baño abriendo la llave viendo que aun tenia agua y me lave el rostro, deje la pijama ahí saliendo a buscar algo en el closet de mi madre, me puse un vestido que le encantaba y me recosté oliendo su ligera esencia de ellos en las almohadas abrase a Haru durmiéndome tratando de ya nunca despertar.

* * *

**Con esto termine el epilogo de Kirey, en el siguiente capítulo entraremos ahora si en la etapa de la Academia Cross y saldrán los personajes principales que tanto nos gustan.**

**¿?: Oye Miyuki-chan te estaba buscando.**

**Miyuki: Oh Ido-Aidou-san, pensé que estabas con Kaname.**

**Aidou: Si pero estaba leyendo esas enciclopedias, tu mundo actual tiene mucha más información.**

**Miyuki: Oh y donde esta el baka de-**

**Zero: Enana…**

**Miyuki: KYA…Zero…ah casi me matas del susto. **

**Zero: Estabas a punto de insultarme. ¬¬**

**Miyuki: Etto…bueno…**

**Yuki: Zero! Moo no desaparezcas así.o**

**Kaname: Por cierto Miyuki necesitas explicar el porqué de que nosotros estemos aquí.**

**Miyuki: CIERTO! GRACIAS KANAME.**

_**(Se lanzó a abrazarlo tirándolo en el proceso)**_

**KANAME-SAMA!**

**Miyuki: Lo siento, pero eres bastante débil si pude tirarte así.**

**Kaname: Miyuki ¬¬####.**

**Bien ahora la razón por la que ellos están presentes es porque cuando estaba viendo la estúpida película de Harry Potter (sin ofender a sus fans es solo que si no la hubiera visto no tendría a 9 adolescentes Vampiro en mi casa junto a un Director demasiado feli cazadores sin contar la regañida de mi madre) sus hechizos son tan raros que de noche y viendo el manga de Vampire Knight se me ocurrió inventar un hechizo con chucherías y lamentablemente un rayo callo haciendo que mi compu explotara y lo único que pude recordar es que a la mañana intente levantarme pero encima de mi había un Zero-Baka demasiado pesado aplastándome y grite haciendo que el resto se despertara.**

**Cuando me di cuenta mi compu ya estaba bien y en ella había un mensaje de una página.**

"_**Ha recibido exitosamente a Kaname Kuran, Yuki Cross-Kuran, Zero Kirryu, Kaien Cross, Yagari Touga, Kaito Takamiya, Aidou Hanabusa, Takuma Ichijo, Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen, Rima Toya y Shiki Senri.**_

_**Agradecemos su compra recordándole que no se aceptan devoluciones y que ha confirmado él envió de más personajes sin cancelación.**_

_**Que tenga excelente día.^W^"**_

**Y ahora tengo a 13 personas en mi casa cuidándolos de que no se den cuenta de lo que son.¬¬**

**Bien por último aviso que tal vez no pueda publicar por un mes o tal vez 2 si es que mi madre empeña la computadora pues tenemos unos problemas si no es así para más tardar el viernes tendrán la continuación.**

**Me disculpo por tener que pausar el finc cuando apenas he empezado. U_U**

**Atte: Miyuki :3 y los personajes de Vampire Knight.**


End file.
